degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4947372-20140413222158/@comment-4441793-20140414125953
"Zig was actually hurt many times and I think he still blames himself for Cam's death. He acts all tough only because he has been hurt too many times to really trust anyone." Not to be rude but what "many times"? And by whom? By that sweet, beautiful pageant queen who loved him with all her heart and treated him like royalty? No. By that caring mother of his who gave him fifty dollars that their household couldn't afford to part with to pay his debt to Marisol? No. So honestly, who hurt him? Maya? Because he "fell for her" when it was too late? When that kiss they shared in Doll Parts screamed the word REBOUND and she almost immediately realized that it wasn't worth losing Cam's love and Tori's friendship? If he was hurt, he only has himself to blame. He is nobody's victim. Quite the contrary, to keep it all the way real. And I find it hard to believe that he still blames himself for Cam's death because that would imply guilt. He clearly feels guilty about NOTHING and by his own admission, his only regret was not taking advantage of Maya when she was mentally vulnerable. Someone with REAL regrets and remorse would not repeat history with the same girl's second relationship. After all the tragedy that took place in Time Stands Still, Spinner never bullied anyone ever again because he actually LEARNED from his poor choices. Who is Zig to call himself "not trusting anyone"? People were nothing but good to him and HE was the one who proved himself to be someone who cannot be trusted. MAYA is good to him, even after all he put her through last year and the way he treats her ''this ''year. He's living under her roof out of the kindness of her heart. The fact that she doesn't like him "that way" and doesn't want to be with him is NOT a betrayal. If I was Zig, I would be OVERJOYED that Maya could even look at me and not wish I was dead after all the pain I caused. I wouldn't be expecting a romance to come out of it and I damn sure enough wouldn't be trying to make her feel shit for not wanting one with me. But hey, that's Zig in a nutshell. Treat people as awful as he wants to, leave a trail of damage behind him and still expect to get everything he ''thinks ''is "owed" to him. I'm sorry but I don't have a drop of sympathy for him. Any "hurt" that he is feeling inside, he brought upon himself. No one did anything to him. Zig is blessed, if you ask me. He may not be rich but his life was never deprived of love. Hell, Maya MUST have some kind of love for him if she keeps putting up with his shit but he's too ungrateful to appreciate and accept that Maya's love for him is NOT of a romantic nature. Boo-hoo, Zig. Your life is so tragic. *Rolls eyes*